A need exists for a simple flooring system adapted to endure outdoor conditions, from −30 degrees Fahrenheit to 140 degrees Fahrenheit, without buckling or delaminating, and that is versatile and interchangeable to adapt quickly to different sized spaces and over different types of hard surfaces.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.